Haven't I seen you?(Keita x OC)
by Karamatsu-Matsuno2
Summary: Sometimes people feel as if they met their lover in a past life. They say it was a dream or it wasn't true. But what will Keita do when he sees a girl and feels a spark of remembrance? (There will be some of my Oc's in here)
1. Chapter 1-The Encounter

**Chapter 1-** **A mysterious Encounter**

 **Authors Note:(It's going to be in sides for this chapter only maybe? or when they better become friends there might or might not still have sides IDK** **Just Enjoy)**

 **Kyoko Side:**

I was walking with Hanayo( **her fraction/spirt** ) as we were in a mysterious void I sighed sadly. "It looks like i'm coming out of hiding..."I said trying to hide disappointment. A dark blue haired female answered emotionlessly. "Yes you will and don't worry you can do it..." I looked towards her and took a deep breath as I stepped forward and I was falling everything went black...

 _"Keita..."_

 **Keita Side:**

I woke up to a white ghost in his face. I opened my eyes the voice was really quiet but I could hear it very faintly.

"Keita-kun wake up whis~!" Whisper told me.

"Ughhhh...Whisper why are you so close to my face?"

A red cat youkai responded from the floor. "He's doing it to be annyoying, nyan!"

Whisper gave him a menacing glance.

"No its my duty as a youkai butler to help his master in anyway he can, Anyway as a youkai butler I just wanted to tell my master that you have school today so get dressed. Whisuu~!"

Still groggy from sleep I woke up in alarm. "Oh right!, I have school today!" With that I jumped out of my Pj's and went to go brush my teeth afterwards I jumped into the shower. As I began to scrub everywhere, I thought to myself _"I have to hurry or else I'll get in trouble."_ As I left the bathroom I quickly put on my normal red shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star on the chest. On the arm is a blue and white design along with denim jeans that are light grey and worn with a brown belt, while the boots resemble a pair of white shoes accent by blue and red. I put on my backpack and ran down the stairs. "Keiiiitaaaaa!!!" I heard my mom yell. "You forgot your breakfast!"

"OK mom!!" I ran downstairs and ate my breakfast in a hurry and ran out the door school as fast as I could.

"Why are nyou running so fast nyan?" Jibanyan asked running beside me.

"I need to go to school or else I'll be late!" I replied

As I arrived at school I ran up the stairs as fast I could barely made it to class. "Oh good I made it on time!" I sighed.

He sat down his friends greeted him.

"Hi Keita!" Fumi smiled kindly towards me. After my other friends greeted me everyone sat in their seats as the teacher arrived.

 **~Bell Rings~**

I sighed as I parted from my friends.

As we were walking something caught my attention.

I looked over and saw a girl lying on the floor. I ran as fast as I could when I went to her she was in bad shape. Her arms had scratches on them, along with small wound on her head and body. I looked down and her clothes were ripped exposing the clothes she had underneath as I stared red had crept to my face.

' _But she looks cute her skin is practically glowing her hair is blonde with a mixture pink. She had this cute piece of hair that sticks out_ _too! So cute!_ '

As I was still looking at her I felt something hit my head. "OW!" I groaned in pain. "Keita you need to stop staring whis, she's not breathing!" Whisper scolded me.

I snapped out of my thoughts "You're right we need to help her." I put my ear on her chest and my face went white. "Her heartbeat is fading little by little!" As I went close to her face I knew I had no choice. ' _This...feels familiar..._ ' I neared her face and slammed my lips on hers as I used cpr. I then lowered my face near her again and she was breathing quietly.

I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could towards my house. When I opened the door my mom and dad gasped in horror. "Keita what happened?!" my mom asked shocked. "I don't know I just found her like this!" I said with a worried look on my face.

"Hurry and take her to your room we need to help her!" my dad said fearfully. I ran upstairs to my room and placed her gently on my bed. I touched her forehead. ' _S-she's burning up!'_ I ran to get bandages and wrapped it around her head along with a cold washcloth.

"What are we go to do whis~?" Whisper said worriedly.

"Look Keita Nyan!" Jibanyan pointed towards the girl, she was opening her eyes slowly.


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

**Chapter 2-Introductions**

 **Kyoko Side:**

As I slowly opened my eyes looking around as I was in an unfamiliar area I felt someone's hand on my forehead. We blushed as both of our eyes met. Out of embarrassment I hid myself under the blanket. "D-d-did something happen?" he asked kindly. I slowly removed my head from the blanket as I nodded my head no quietly. "Phew! I'm glad you're not harmed!" He smiled brightly with caused my face to heat up. "Um..are you sure you're okay your face is getting redder."

I nodded silently as my face became red out of embarrassment again. He touched my bandaged head. "Its okay don't be nervous." I nodded again without saying anything. "Anyway, my name is Keita Amano what's yours?" As I tried to talk no sound was coming out. I said it silently but I could only make out a letter. "K-k..." He cutely tilted his head to the side. "Yeah?" I blushed and said it softly. "K-kyoko K-kurosaki..." His eyes went pale for a second before he shook it off.

I then looked towards the two figures. "U-um who are they?" I asked shyly. His eyes widened.

 **Keita side:**

' _She can see them...? B-but she doesn't have a Youkai Watch!_ ' I shook off that feeling and introduced them.

"The floating one thing that to claims to be my youkai butler even though he doesn't know about Youkai is Whisper."

"H-hey I do know about youkai!!" Whisper retorted.

"And this is Red Cat Youkai is Jibanyan he fights trucks." I smiled gently at Kyoko.

"Then why do nyou use your youkai pad and pretend nyou know them nyan!" Jibanyan nudged him playfully.

"T-thats because I'm testing myself on how much I know about them!" Whisper said his face red.

"Nyou're such a liar!" Jibanyan retorted pushing him face into Whisper's.

"Am Not whissu!" Whisper pushed his face closer. They started arguing as I sighed. But then I heard soft giggling, I turned towards her with red creeping on my face. I gripped my chest as I looked at her. ' _C-cute..._ ' She saw me looking at her and blushed hard. She got up and politely bowed. "T-thank you for letting me stay here Amano-San..." I blushed at the nickname. She then got up and took her leave as I heard her walking away she bid my parents farewell.

I watched her leave from my patio as I sighed. ' _Should've asked for her number...I doubt I'll see her again.._ '

As I crawled into the bed with my pj's I calmly drifted to sleep and started dreaming of her.

 _She was_ _in_ _a white flowing dress, sunglasses on her head and she wore light pink lip gloss on her pink lips. We were both standing in a field of flowers. I looked down and I was wearing a red jacket striped shirt and jeans with red sneakers. Her blue eyes were sparkling. Her back was turned as her hair was flowing in the breeze. Her aura was shimmering. She suddenly turned around and looking at me with a big and warm smile. I got closer to her, with each step I couldn't help but feel I've seen this before. She walked up to me slowly as I felt warmth spreading to my lips. She was kissing me...? I melted into the kiss and brought her closer towards me._ I opened my eyes and saw both Whisper and Jibanyan sleeping. I laid back down as I sighed.

' _Was this really our first introduction?_ '


	3. Chapter 3- New Kid!

**Chapter 3- New Kid?!**

 **Keita's side:**

I opened my eyes after that dream last night as I hummed happily. "Keita what are daydreaming about nyan~?" Jibanyan asked smirking. I blushed as I snapped out of it. "N-nothing! D-don't worry about it!" I replied waving my hands front of my red face. "A-a-anyway I gotta get ready for school!" I ran into the shower and washed myself. _"T-t-that was close...!"_ I blushed at the thought of Kyoko. As I got into the shower I quickly put on my clothes and grabbed my breakfast running to school with a piece of toast in my mouth. I sighed as I sat down in my seat. Throughout the class I could feel myself nodding off in sleep. Then I was out snoring quietly.

 **~~TimeSkip~~**

I felt someone shake my shoulder lightly. "Keita the teacher has an announcement..." Fumi told me pointing towards the front. We all turned our attention towards Mr.Johnson.

"OK class today we have a new student joining class 5-2!, You can come out now don't worry I'm sure you can make friends!" There was a long period of silence. "C'mon don't be shy!" As he said that a furry ear poked out from behind his back. Along with that a I saw familiar pair of blue eyes shyly looking at the class.

She then shyly stepped out from behind his back and stood shyly in front of the class. Everyone was looking at her she was wearing a cute larimar hoodie, black skirt, dog themed knee high stocking with black garter belt, and black and white wedges. Her hair was in a really long and cute ponytail that reached all the way to the bottom of her skirt, she also wore a pastel pink scarf. _"S-she looks super cute in that!"_ I felt my cheeks turn pink and my face hot. As the class was still staring at her she lifted her hands and buried her face in her hoodie blushing in embarrassment. I felt my face turn pinker as I looked at her.

"C'mon you can introduce yourself to the class they'll love you!" he stated as he pat her shoulder.

She looked up with a red face and swirls in her eyes. "A-ano my name is K-Kyoko Kurosaki! A-and I'm 11 years old and Originally from America!" She bowed politely her voice was so sweet and shy. "M-my family is also rich b-but please don't worry about that! I-I hope we can all g-g-get along!"

" _S-so polite!"_

The whole class gasped in awe. I could hear murmurs throughout the class for example. **"Oh Cool!"** or **"I've never been to America before!"** or **"Lucky!"**

While the class was talking she caught a glance at me. My eyes went blank as I felt a spark. "Keita..?" Someone called my name but it sounded foggy and I shook that feeling off. "Ok you can sit over in the empty seat by Amano-San!" Mr.Johnson announced happily. She shyly sat over by me and her fingers grazed by hand. I felt that spark again and I felt dizzy as the world was spinning. But Ignored it as I waited for the bell to ring.

 **~~Lunch Period~~**

 **Kyoko side:**

As lunch time came I heard someone call my name. "Kyoko over here!" I turned towards the voice and saw Keita was motioning me towards a table with three other people sitting there. As I was walking over there I tripped and landed on my face. I heard 4 people rushing to me. Keita extended his arm towards me as I grabbed it my eyes went pale as I felt a spark. "Are you OK?!" The girl asked I shook my head yes and blushed as I felt myself getting embarrassed. "I'm Fumika Kodama." She pointed towards the other boys."That's Kanchii Imada he wears the headphones!" Kanchii waved shyly. "The buff one is Kuma." Kuma gave me a thumbs up and winked. "Hey!" I smiled gently and he blushed looking away. " The one with a star on his shirt is Keita Amano."

I walked over to them and gently smiled. "L-lets be friends ok?" I said quietly looking down with a pink face. They nodded in agreement I sat down and took out my bento box as well as some pudding and melon pan. As I started to eat I felt people looking at me. As I looked around the table they were looking at my lunch. "I-I-is something wrong with my lunch?" I asked shyly. Fumi shook her head and looked at me in awe. "Did you make that yourself?" I nodded as reply with a pink face.

"Y-y-yeah I made it myself." I broke the melon pan into 5 equal pieces. "Y-you can try if you want.." They looked at the pieces then at me and I nodded, they each took their piece and had happy look on their faces. "It's good!" Bear hummed happily. "T-thank you.." I looked down fidgeting in my seat embarrassed. "I-is it okay if I can have a tempura?" I looked and saw Keita with pink face scratching his cheek nervously. I nodded as I lifted it towards his mouth with my chopsticks.

 **Keita side:**

 _"W-wait she's already eaten some from it and if I eat some that'd be an indirect kiss! E-even though it was kinda of a kiss when I saved her..."_ As I was lost in my thoughts red slowly crept to my face and looked at her she was pink as well. I then eat some and my eyes glowed. "D-did you like it?" she had asked looking at me with a red face.

"Of course! I-I just didn't know you can cook!" I scratched the back of neck while looking down. As we talking I heard snickering and looked to see our friends making kissy faces at me. _"Dang it guys! I-its not funny!"_ As My red face started growing redder I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"I-is something wrong?" she asked innocently. "N-no nothing is wrong!" I waved my hands dismissively in front of my red face as the lunch period ended.

 **~~Skip to recess brought to you by Jibanyan~~**

As I was talking with my friends near the tree to relax I saw Kyoko sleeping quietly. I quietly put her head on my lap and lightly stroked her hair. Her hair was in her eyes. I gently pushed it away, but it had fallen back down and I pushed it away again.

She then shuffled a little and my face turned pink as my friends were snickering again. As I was scolding them I heard a soft whimper, I looked down to see Kyoko crying in her sleep.

 _"Is she having a nightmare?"_ When I stroked her again I felt a jolt of electricity as my eyes paled again. She sprang up breathing heavily, her eyes wide and pale as she held her head and looked around with a look of horror.

"W-what's wrong Kyoko?" Fumi asked touching her shoulder to comfort her. She was shaking and didn't answer, when she saw me she gasped and hugged me tightly. "I-its okay..." I patted her back as she stopped crying.

"T-thank you..." She wiped her eyes and smiled at all of us as we all walked back to class.


	4. Chapter 4- An unforeseen accident

**Chapter 4- An unforeseen accident**

 **Keita side:**

As we sat in class my eyes paled again as the world was spinning again. I tried to shake it off, but nothing was working. I tapped Kyoko's shoulder and then my dizziness went away. ' _Why...? Does this keep happening?'_ I shook of that weird feeling and tried to pay attention in class.

 **~Timeskip~**

During our break I went to talk to my friends as I did I heard someone call my name. "A-Amano-San!" I looked over to see Kyoko coming towards us, I smiled gently. My eyes then landed on something on the floor. "K-kyoko watch out!" It was too late she already tripped on it and landed on me.

 ***THUD!***

As my eyes were closed I felt something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes to see her above me with her lips on mine. We were in that position, as our faces turned a crimson red. I pulled away looking at her in awe. "G-g-gomenesaaaaiiiii!!!!!!!" Kyoko got off me with her face still red as she zoomed out of the classroom.

My hand had made their way up to my lips as I softly touched them. _'I-I got another kiss from her!_ ' As I started smiling the dizziness returned but I couldn't shake it away this time as I felt myself falling forward. Before I knew I had collapsed and everything went black. When I woke up I wwas in the nurses office. _'H-how did I get here...?'_ I looked off to my right to see Kyoko sleeping on chair holding my hand softly, my face glowed bright red. _'D-did she bring me here?'_ She shuffled in her sleep and rubbed her eyes as she looked at me. "Oh you're awake! I'm glad you're okay!" She smiled at me kindly.

"H-how did I get here?" She looked at me and started explaining.

 **Flashback:**

 **I remember collapsing on the ground and faint screams. But it was all faded and groggy. That's when I felt myself being picked up bridal style and being brought somewhere. I was then placed on a something soft. I remember a conversation that went on but don't remember what it was about. Something or someone was holding my hand then soft snoring followed and that's when I woke up.**

 **End~**

"O-oh...thank you..." I smiled gently at Kyoko smiled. After we left the bell rung indicating that school was over. I greeted my friends as we parted ways. "K-kyoko...?" My face was red. "Yes Amano-San?" She looked at me curiously. "C-can I walk you home?, O-only if that's okay with you..!" I blushed furiously as I as she agreed. "Of course!"

We began walking and began to make small talk as we soon as we neared the street I heard giggling. "Keita's got a cruuuuush whisu~" I covered my red face. "A crush on who?" I looked over to Kyoko who tilted her head to the side. "He's got a crush on ny-!" I covered Jibanyan's mouth before he could finish. "N-no one I got a crush on no one!!" My red face got brighter as she giggled slightly. I scratched the back of neck and we both crossed the street, but at the wrong time...

We heard the sound of screeching tires on the asphalt, as the speeding vehicle was heading towards me. Just then I felt arms grab me and push me away onto the sidewalk. Before I could realize it Kyoko was on the street in the way. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I tried to get her she smiled at me as the vehicle didn't seem to be slowing down. Her scream rang out through my ears as the vehicle slammed into her causing her body to get thrown at least 2ft.

As the automobile skidded to a stop her blood dripped from it, the driver came out with a shocked face as people came to investigate the scene. I stood there wide eyed as a single tear came out of my eye.

 _'Kyoko...'_


	5. Chapter 5- Why?

**Chapter 5- Why?**

 **Keita side:**

 _'T-this isn't possible right...? I-its just a dream right?!'_ I tried to pinch myself awake but sadly this was real. "K-kyoooooookkkkoooo!!!!!" I ran as fast as I could towards her and put her on my lap. She looked so pale and she felt cold to the touch. As I tried to hold back tears I heard a soft voice.

"K-k..keita." Slowly opened her eyes and her crystal blue eyes that were full of life before had become dull and lifeless. "K-kyoko nyaaaaan!" Jibanyan went to go hug her crying hard as she softly petted him. "I-its okay Jibanyan..." Her blonde hair with pink had a few bloodstains in her hair giving it a weird tone. She took choco bars out of her pocket and handed it to him. "H-here..." When he took them as he cried more as held them close to him.

She then gave us each a bracelet. "A-a symbol of our friendship..." She sounded so weak and her breathing was slowing down as well. "D...d...o.n'..t c..r..y." I couldn't help it tears were pouring out of my eyes as I felt her cup my cheek softly. She then softly placed her lips on mine.

 _'W-why is she kissing me...?'_ I shook it off and started kissing back. After we parted for air, tears filled our eyes. "I-im sorry I couldn't save you K-kyoko...I-I love you..." She was silent and didn't respond. I then looked down in horror and saw her limp in my arms. The hand she placed on my cheek limply fell by her side, leaving a bloody handprint on my cheek.

"K-kyoko...?" I shook her lightly and she didn't respond. "H-hey wake up..." My eyes became pale and empty as I shook her again. I rested my head on her chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat, but there was only silence. I didn't want to believe it so I checked her pulse. I lifted up her hand and placed two fingers on her wrist. I dropped her hand as it limply fell by her. _'S-she's. ...dead...'_ I could feel tears pouring out of my eyes as I cried while the sky thundered.

I held her close to me not caring about my clothes being dyed red, I looked up to the sky as it soaked me with its tears. "Keita are you alright whis~?" I turned to Whisper saying nothing.

 **"What. did. you. do. to. her...?"** I heard a cold and emotionless female voice as I turned around, there on the side walk was a dark blue haired female with the same facial features as Kyoko. But she had the same eye color as her hair as well as a little ahoge. _'Just like Kyoko...'_ As she stared at me I could feel her glaring daggers into my soul.

As I looked at her one question flooded my mind.

 _"Who are you...?"_


	6. Chapter 6- New Face?

**Chapter 6- A New Face?**

 **Keita side:**

"Who are you...?" As I asked the question she walked towards me. She leaned towards my face her cold dark blue eyes staring at me.Due to the sudden closeness I was able to see her full appearance, She was wearing a red tank top that said _"Rotten to the core"_ , and ripped jeans and grey high top wedges. She had sunglasses on top of her head too. "You don't need to know that ok...?" Her voice was so emotionless. "Just answer me... **What.did.you.do.to.her?** " As she stared at me with her cold eyes I could feel the myself getting goosebumps.

I let out a shaky breath as I sighed and explained what had happened. "W-when were crossing the street a vehicle was spinning out of control a-and when I was going to push Kyoko away s-she saved me..."

As I looked at up her faint tears poured out her eyes as she looked at Kyoko's limp body. "Y-you didn't have to do that..." She put hand over her face as she choked out sobs.

"I should've protected her! If I grabbed her hand she would've been safe with me right now. Or should've at least pushed her out of the way. She's dead and its all my fault." I brought Kyoko's cold lifeless body closer. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

I looked at Kyoko one more time face still stuck with a face of death. I kissed her gently on the lips. As I lay Kyoko on the grass I took a look at her face. She looked so peaceful. Like nothing had happened a few minutes ago. _'If the accident that happened a few minutes ago didn't happen...It w-would look like she was sleeping...'_ I got up shakily with a shadow covering my pale brown eyes. I began walking home, But as I began walking with Jibanyan and Whisper a sharp pain in my chest but tried to ignore it. But It started getting worse as my breathing got sharper. _'W-why does it...hurt...?'_ My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I began falling backwards. But Before my world was clouded in black I heard screams and felt myself in someone's arms.


	7. Chapter 7- Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 7- Unexpected Arrival**

 **Keita Side:**

 _'I woke up in a room and tried to look at my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was a girl with her back facing me. When I looked around again we seemed to be at the intersection?_ _What am I doing here? But that was erased from my mind when the girl ran across the street a massive truck heading her way with chance of stopping anytime soon. But that wasn't what got to me... When she turned to look at me my eyes widened in shock. Kyoko..._

 _"I can't lose you again."_ _Before the truck could make contact with her I had already pushed her onto the sidewalk leaving me to face the truck. Her eyes widened as she looked at me with pure terror but I simply smiled faintly as the truck collided with me striking pain throughout my body making me numb. She held me in her arms as the pavement was dyed in red, the sky booming with heavy rain. "K...y...oko...I'm glad you're okay..." With that I weakly cupped her cheek and pressed my lips to hers and gently let my lips take action. The kiss was warm and full of passion as I pulled away and vision blurring I tried to comfort her despite my condition. Before my world went completely dark I could've sworn I saw a golden mirror appear with the words.._ _ **Ending: Fulfilled.** '_

I woke up in a cold sweat lips quivering as I noticed tears running down my face. "K-kyoko..." I silently cried as I whimpered her name quietly.

"Are you OK?" I heard a sudden voice speak out to me as I turned around and saw a familiar face near mine. My tears ran down my face as I embraced her in a tight hug. "Kyoko!!!" As I sobbed she struggled to pull away from tight grasp. "L-let me go! I-I'm not Kyoko I'm Hanayo you dummy!" I let go as soon as I realized my mistake. "O-oh yeah, that's right..." My hallow eyes looked around in my unfamiliar surrounding.

"Where am I?"I asked no emotion in my voice.

"Oh that Well after you fainted I brought you to the house Kyoko and I share..." She calmly explained to me.

More tears started filling with tears as I heard that name. "So she's really gone huh...?" I knew it was true once she had broken eye contact with me. A shadow covered my eyes as I bolted out the door not daring to look back. As I ran I saw a familiar girl with blonde hair and pink highlights but shook it off.

 **\--~Timeskip To School~--**

As The teacher taught us about The Pythagorean Theorem I started blankly at the bored think about the accident that had happened. Every now and then I could feel as if people were stating at me in a worried expression including Whisper and Jibanyan.

 **\--~ Lunch Time~--**

I sat at our usual table silently eating my lunch as my friends showed up looking at me worriedly.

"Um..Keita are you alright there pal?" I looked over to Kuma who had asked me the question.

"Sure why do you ask?" I looked over at him cloudy eyes staring into his.

"Its just that you seem super spaced out and kinda upset about something." He sweatdropped rubbing the back of his head.

"I just have alot on my mind that's all..." I looked over to where Kyoko sat and started to tear up due to the seat being empty.

"And by any chance do you know where Kyoko-Chan Is?" I looked up at Fumi as she looked around waiting for someone that she didn't know wasn't coming.

 _"She's dead because of my **mistake. . .** " _As soon as I said that their heads snapped towards me as they looked at me pure horror stuck on their faces. _"Dead...?"_ I looked at Fumi and nodded tearing up as I turned away. As we all silently cried I heard footsteps running towards our table along with a few gasps. "Ano Why is Everyone crying?" I turned my head to see her standing there confusion written on her face. I immediately reached out for her. "Kyoko...You're alive...?" She looked at me and smiled.

 _"Of course I'm alive Amano-San why wouldn't I be...?"_


End file.
